


(november is for lovers.)

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, actualheichou, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi likes excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(november is for lovers.)

"You’ve never really liked autumn," Erwin remarked, lifting his cooling coffee mug to his lips and taking a sip. 

"Because there are leaves fucking everywhere. How am I supposed to work with dead vegetation floating around me?" Levi replied, scowling, nudging a pile of papers a little more to the right so that Erwin’s desk space was immaculately proportioned with the amount of work that was finished and unfinished. "And the goddamned wind. Plus it’s cold." 

"So stay warm," Erwin said, offering Levi the bit of coffee he had left. The dark haired man accepted the mug and drained it, breathing in the delicious scent of coffee and tasting the lingering traces of Erwin on the rim of the mug. 

"Between classes? Our campus makes it difficult to do so," Levi prompted, setting the cup back down and shuffling a few of his own papers together to form a neat stack.

Erwin nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose and poised his pen above his textbook. “Wear something cozier. You always looked cold in that coat.” 

"It’s a good coat," Levi said, waving a dismissive hand towards the said dark garment that hung on the coat rack behind him. 

"Wear a scarf." 

"Chokes me." 

"Have some more coffee?" 

"I’d waste too much time in the lines." 

"Then - " 

"My solution to keeping warm is simple," Levi interrupted, and much like a cat, squirmed his way into Erwin’s arms, hidden in the bends and creases of his loose grey sweater. "There. I’m warm and… and you should be too. And I can’t see the fucking leaves because you’re blocking the window, which is good, too." 

"Do you plan to work like this?" Erwin asked, bemused at the lump of warmth on his lap, clinging to the blond man, desperately soaking up the larger man’s body heat. 

"Yes," Levi muttered, face buried in Erwin’s chest. 

Erwin laughed. 


End file.
